1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of compensating a stain, a method of driving a display panel having the method of compensating a stain and a display apparatus for performing the method of driving a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of compensating a stain for improving a display quality, a method of driving a display panel having the method of compensating a stain and a display apparatus for performing the method of driving a display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode, a second substrate including a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second substrates. An electric field is generated by voltages applied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode. By adjusting an intensity of the electric field, the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer may be controlled so that an image may be displayed.
Due to an error in the manufacture of the first and second substrates, a stain, which is an abnormal luminance, may result. For example, the stain can be a relatively high luminance or a relatively low luminance compared to an area adjacent to the stain. The stain may be a horizontal line, a vertical line or a spot.
To compensate the stain, an algorithm to compensate input image data has been used. However, this stain compensating algorithm may not properly compensate stains that overlap with each other. Thus, a display quality of the LCD panel may be deteriorated.